


(Not so) Picture Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Infidelity, John is a dick, Some Fluff, brief strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes over to look at the Watson family pictures and some interesting revelations are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not so) Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



******************************************Mary's POV******************************************  
  
"These are lovely Mary," Sherlock said to me one night, as we were standing in the dining room looking at the glossy image of John, our 6-month old daughter, Annelise, and myself, sitting on a park bench, smiling as if our lives were perfect.  
  
"Yes, they really are," I replied, blinking back tears, It was almost laughable just how different the pictures were from the truth. The smile faded from my face.  
  
"What is it?" Sherlock asked, most likely noticing my change in expression.  
  
I wanted to lie, I wanted to say that nothing was wrong, but I knew that that would be a fruitless effort Sherlock could tell when I was lying. I swallowed a few times then tried to explain, "We look so happy in these pictures, but in reality…" I paused looking for the words to explain my home life, "Things have been different since that whole ordeal with Magnussen. John's been coming home around three in the morning almost every day. And on the days he is home he looks at his computer more than he looks at his laptop more than he looks at me, and he almost _never_ helps me with Annelise or the house. We've gotten into more fights than you would believe. It's like I don't know him anymore." (I had actually been contemplating divorce but I chose not tell Sherlock that at the time because I didn't know how he would react.)  
  
Sherlock stared at me in shock and horror. "Mary I had _no_ idea," he whispered.  
  
"It's alright," I replied, "it's not like there's anything you could have done if you _had_ known."  
  
"Yes there is," he insisted, putting his hands on my shoulders, "I could've kept you company, and helped you with Annelise, which is what I'm going to do from now."  
  
"You don't have t-" I started to say, but he cut me off, "Yes I do, Mary. You are one of the dearest people to me, and you don't deserve to be ignored and unappreciated like this! I'm so mad that I may not speak to John again."  
  
At this point I wondered I should have lied. John meant the world to Sherlock, and I just wrecked that for him. It broke my heart. A few tears ran my down my face. He noticed.  
  
"Mary, I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"I don't want to be the one to end your friendship," I sobbed.  
  
"John did that when he decided to treat the most beautiful, kind and intelligent women in the world like she was nothing."  
  
I pulled back in surprise, "You really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"And kind and intelligent," He replied, cupping my face, "And you deserve to be with some who knows that."  
  
"Sherlock," I gasped. He drew closer to me. "Mary, I love you, " He whispered, "I have from that moment outside the last restaurant, and I will always cherish you and be here for you, wether you choose me or not."  
  
I thought about it it for a moment. Things with John haven't been the same and truth be told I haven't been in love with him for a while. And it was obvious that the feeling was mutual. And then, Sherlock. Sherlock was there for me those few months when John wasn't and he never treated me with anything but kindness and respect and… _how_ did it take me this long to realise that he was one for me all along.  
  
Sherlock released me and walked over to the chair his belstaff was draped across. "Mary, I understand if you need some time to think," He said, putting it on.  
  
"No, I don't," I replied. He blink a couple of times. I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders, "I choose you."  
  
"Mary," He breathed, before grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back with equal fervor, moaning when Sherlock's tongue entered my mouth. It had been a while since I'd been kissed with this much passion. I'd almost forgotted what kissing someone I actually loved felt like. Sherlock groaned as his tongue hit the roof of my mouth. He dropped his hands from my face and wrapped his arms around me somehow pulling me closer. I was so elated that I could have easily stayed like that forever had the door not opened.  
  
"OH HELL NO!"  
  
We both turned to see John standing looking furious, almost murderous. "Mary, why don't you go upstairs and check on Annelise?" Sherlock suggested.  
  
"No, She stays **right here** " John argued, sounding like he was fighting the urge to strangle us both.  
  
As if on cue Annelise started crying. "Just don't hurt him, please." I said, not entirely sure which one I was speaking to, before turning to go into Annelise's room.  
  
"I won't," Sherlock promised. John just scoffed.  
  
*****************************************Sherlock's POV*******************************************  
  
"I honestly don't know what I did to deserve **any** of this!" John shouted, as though _he_ were the one being treated like he were nothing. And from what I deduced about his whereabouts for the evening, it would hypocritical for him to be mad about Mary and I.  
  
"Deserve _what_?!" I replied, angrier than I've been in a _long_ time, "A beautiful wife whom you _ignore_? An adorable daughter that you refuse to do _anything_ with? A best friend that you've really disappointed? You're right. You did **nothing** to deserve any of those!"  
  
I read the emotions as they flashed across John's face. Shock, horror, anger, disbelief, and anger again. Before finally deciding on disgust.  
  
"Mary," He said slowly, "is a fucking psychopath who's been lying to me from day one, and shot you, not that you seem to care. And as far as Annelise is concerned, I'm not entirely sure that she _is_ my daughter. Especially considering that Mary seems to have _no problem_ fucking my best friend!"  
  
I couldn't hold back any longer. My fist collided with his mouth. "I'm sorry, Mary!" I called out to her, before turning back to John.  
  
He stood up and tried to punch me back but I caught his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pinned him to the wall.  
  
"You have someone else's perfume and a strand of red hair on your shirt," I seethed, "bite marks on your neck, and tiny bit of red lipstick on the corner of your mouth and you have the nerve to mad about Mary and I kissing?! Which is, for the record, all we've done, since we just got together right before you got home! And about Annelise, she has your eyes! Go to hell."  
  
"Let him go, Sherlock," Mary said from behind. I let John go and turned to look at Mary. She was holding a now sleeping Annelise, and her eyes were bloodshot, so had clearly been crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mary," I said, again, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"It's alright, I forgive you," She replied, before turning to John and saying, "But you on the other hand, you need to leave _right now._ "  
  
"What?!" He said in disbelief.  
  
"I heard every word you said, John," She explained, "You made very clear that you no longer care about me, at all. I'm filing for divorce in the morning and until the judge decrees otherwise, this is my house. You can find somewhere else to stay."  
  
John looked at her angrily for a moment before taking his ring off, throwing it on the ground, and storming out of the house.  
  
I turned Mary, "Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I know I should be upset, but instead, I feel like this huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders and I can breathe again. I can start over."  
  
We walked to Annelise's room, and put her in her crib. As we walked out, quietly closing the door Mary continued, "I mean, I did it once before. What's a second time?"  
  
"What indeed?" I replied. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to me, "And I promise you, Mary, this time will be picture perfect."  
  
"I know it will be," She replied, happy tears in her eyes. And I brought my lips down to hers for a second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The line: "She has your eyes! Go to hell." Is from ImpishTubist's work "Living Witness". You should check it out, it's really good!  
>   
> Mycroft paid for her lawyers, So Mary won both the house and full custody of Annelise in the divorce.  
>   
> Mary, of course sold the house and moved in to 221B Baker st.  
>   
> Her and Sherlock were married six months later.  
>   
> Lestrade was best man.  
>   
> *************************************************************  
>   
> Thoughts?


End file.
